smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Scientists
The Mad Scientists are one of the 4 factions from the Monster Smash set. The Mad Scientists focus on getting a great deal of +1 power counters, sometimes by getting rid of your own cards, and then spending the counters to trigger some abilities. Cards The Mad Scientists have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is the usual 30 or an average of 3 per minion. Additionally, the Mad Scientists have numerous abilities that boost the power of minions beyond its base value. Minions 1x Herr Doktor - power 5 - Talent: Place a +1 power counter on another one of your minions. 2x The Monster - power 4 - Talent: Remove a +1 power counter from this minion to play an extra minion. 3x Lab Assistant - power 3 - Place a +1 power counter on another one of your minions. 4x Igor - power 2 - Ongoing: After this minion is destroyed or discarded, place a +1 power counter on one of your minions. Actions 1x Angry Mob - Choose one of your minions. Place any number of cards from your hand on the bottom of your deck. For each card you placed there, place a +1 power counter on that minion. 1x Blitzed - Remove any number of +1 power counters from your minions. Destroy a minion with power less than or equal to the number of counters you removed. 1x Body Shop - Destroy one of your minions. Place a number of +1 power counters equal to that minion's power, split any way you choose, on your minions. 1x German Engineering - Play on a base. Ongoing: After you play a minion here, place a +1 power counter on it. 1x Grave Situation - Play on a base. Ongoing: After one of your minions is destroyed here, place it into your hand instead of the discard pile. 2x IT'S ALIVE! - Play an extra minion. Place a +1 power counter on it. 1x Jolt - Place a +1 power counter on each of your minions. 2x Überserum - Play on a minion. Ongoing: At the start of your turn, place a +1 power counter on this minion. This minion cannot be destroyed. Bases * Golem Schloß * Laboratorium Mechanics Mad scientisits have many ways to turn things into power counters, and then to turn the power counters into something else. Their minions play counters on minions that aren't themselves to mimic experimenting and augumenting. They also have ways to cut up their own minions for more power tokens. This can seem counter productive at first, except that they also have ways to sacrifice power counters to destroy other minions and play extra minions themselves. The Monster is the only minion to give advantages to being the recipient of all the counters, with a huge advantage on minion playing. Mad scientists favor accumulating lots of power counters on a few minions and using other (and extra!) minions as fodder for that. FAQ Herr Doktor: Q: A: Rule: ---- The Monster: Q: A: Rule: ---- Lab Assistant: Q: A: Rule: ---- Igor: Q: An ability makes me discard an Igor from my hand. Can I use Igor's ability? A: No. Igor's ability is an Ongoing, so it only becomes active and Igor is in play. Rule: An Ongoing ability only becomes active when the card is in play. Q: So when exactly is an Igor discarded from play? A: For example, after its base scores, all the cards on the base are discarded, which triggers Igor's ability. Rule: During the Score Bases step where the cards are discarded, all the cards are discarded simultaneously. Q: Before No-Moon™ scores, it targets a base with an Igor on it. Wording-wise, since Igor is "placed in the discard pile" rather than "discarded", does it trigger Igor's ability or not? A: In this game, wording is very important. For example, when a card in play is "placed in its owner's hand", it's not the same as "returning it". It's possible that "placed in the discard pile" and "discarded" are also not the same. To be confirmed. TBD Rule: TBD ---- Angry Mob: Q: A: Rule: ---- Blitzed: Q: A: Rule: ---- Body Shop: Q: The number power counters it gives is equal to the minion's power. Do you count power counter on the minion to determine its power? A: Yes. Rule: In play, a minion's power includes all modifiers. Q: If I choose a minion that "can't be destroyed" or has a similar ability (e.g. Warbot or Buccaneer), does Body Shop still give me power counters? A: Yes. Getting power counters and destroying your minion are independent. So even if the minion is not destroyed, you still get an number of +1 power counters equal to its power. Rule: Cards are resolved entirely. ---- German Engineering: Q: A: Rule: ---- Grave Situation: Q: If Grave Situation is on Tar Pits, what happens to my minions that are destroyed there? Are they put on the bottom of my deck or in my hand? A: Both abilities happen at the same time after the minion is effectively destroyed, so the current player decides the order. If Tar Pits is triggered first, the minion is placed on the bottom of its owner's deck, then Grave Situation must be activated but the minion already left play. If Grave Situation is triggered first, Grave Situation will replace "placing it in the discard pile" with "placing it in your hand" (though only if it does go to the discard pile), then Tar Pits is triggered and the minion is placed on the bottom of its owner's deck. So whatever the order, the minion is placed on the bottom of the deck. Rule: The current player decides the order of events that are supposed to happen simultaneously. Q: I have Grave Situation and a minion on the same base. Another player takes control of my minion there. What happens when it's destroyed? A: Grave Situation only reacts to "your minions" being destroyed, i.e. minions that you control. You no longer control that minion, so it's no longer "your" minion and Grave Situation isn't activated. The minion will go to the discard pile. Rule: "Your minion" means "a minion that you control". ---- IT'S ALIVE!: Q: Do I have to play the extra minion immediately or can I delay it until later and finish doing the rest of the card when I do it? A: Normally, extra minions are banked for later, but in this case, you can't do the rest of the ability without playing the minion, so you may have to play it immediately. TBD Rule: TBD Q: When is the power counter placed? Before resolving the minion's ability or after? A: After. You resolve the card in order, so you first play the minion, then resolve its ability, and finally you place the +1 power counter on it.https://boardgamegeek.com/article/20694183#20694183 Rule: Do exactly what the card says. Q: Using IT'S ALIVE!, I play a power-4 minion as the extra minion on a base with a Leprechaun. When does Leprechaun's ability trigger? Before placing the +1 power counter or after? A: TBD Rule: TBD ---- Jolt: Q: A: Rule: ---- Überserum: Q: If the minion remains in play for several rounds of turn, do I keep adding power counter to it? A: Yes. At the start of each of your turns, Überserum's ability is triggered, so a new +1 power counter is placed on it. Rule: "At the start of your turn" means "during the Start Turn (phase 1) of one of your turns". Q: If Servitor of Cthulhu has any ability such as Überserum or General Ivan in play, can it still use its talent to place an action card without having itself getting destroyed? A: Yes. Destroying it and retrieving the action are independent, so you can retrieve an action even if Servitor of Cthulhu cannot be destroyed. Rule 1: Cards are resolved entirely. Rule 2: "Can't" trumps "can". Trivia * The flavor text quotes the song Monster Mash by Bobby Pickett substituting the word "Mash" for "Smash... Up". = References = Category:Factions